enciclopediadelmisteriofandomcom_es-20200214-history
La historia verdadera del club de los 27
La prematura muerte de Amy Winehouse fue un acontecimiento triste, sin embargo, llevó a muchos un sentimiento de deja-vu. Ella es sin duda uno de los varios artistas que murieron a la edad de 27 años y uno de los muchos famosos que perdieron la vida en extrañas circunstancias. ¿Hay algo más allá de lo que parece en estas muertes?'Famosa por su inconfundible voz y su estilo soul, y tristemente célebre por sus controversias y abuso de sustancias, Amy Winehouse encarna la clásica dicotomía de una estrella de rock: brillantez artística, junto con una tendencia hacia la autodestrucción. Su temprana muerte, a los 27 años, le brindó el último ingrediente necesario para convertirse en una estrella de rock inolvidable: la eterna juventud.thumb|334px Llendo más allá de su música, Winehouse ahora será recordada como uno de los que “vivieron rápido y murieron jóvenes” y siempre tendrá un aura mística que rodea a las personas que han fallecido durante su apogeo. Nunca vamos a ver a Amy Winehouse envejecer y perder su filo. Nunca la veremos a convertirse en una “ha sido” que tiene que aparecer en anuncios de porquería para pagar sus cuentas. Al morir en la edad de 27 años, Amy Winehouse siempre será recordada como la diva de fuego que ha inspirado, sorprendido, atraído y repelido las personas a la vez. Lo más importante, muriendo a la edad de 27 años, es que Amy Winehouse se convirtió en el más reciente miembro del Club de los 27. '''El Club de los 27'El Club de los 27 (o por siempre 27) es el nombre dado al grupo de estrellas más influyentes que murieron a la temprana edad de 27 años. Aunque hay decenas de artistas en el Club de los 27, los más notables son Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Jim Morrison y Kurt Cobain. La mayoría de los miembros de este club llevaron una vida un tanto preocupada y las causas de sus muertes estaban rodeadas por un manto de misterio. De hecho, la investigación de las circunstancias que rodearon la muerte de Jim Morrison, Jimi Hendrix y Kurt Cobain llevan rápidamente a preguntas sin respuesta y anomalías extrañas. No hubo autopsias, ni una causa definitiva de muerte, y vagos informes de la policía, parecen ser la norma en estos casos de alto perfil. En resumen, podemos encontrar todo lo necesario en estas muertes prematuras para generar “teorías alternativas” de asesinato. Amy Winehouse lamentablemente parece ajustarse perfectamente al Club. Aunque se podría argumentar que no era una artista emblemática y revolucionaria como Hendrix y otros, ella mostró muchas similitudes con ellos: Un estilo único, una gran aceptación, drogas duras, exeso de alcohol, una tendencia a la depresión y otros problemas mentales, una historia de malas relaciones y, por último (y lo más importante), un montón de preguntas sin respuesta que rodearon su muerte. '''Mega-Rituales El fenómeno de las estrellas moribundas a una edad joven en extrañas circunstancias va más allá del muy publicitado Club de los 27 . Aunque este club es “reservado” a los cantantes que mueren a la edad exacta de 27 años, muchos otros tipos de artistas han muerto en circunstancias misteriosas en torno a los 30 años. Recientemente, la muerte de Heath Ledger (ver el artículo sobre él titulado “The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus” and Heath Ledger’s Sacrifice) y Brittany Murphy siguieron el mismo patrón que los descritos anteriormente. Por extraño que parezca, a menudo, parece haber una acumulación de los medios de comunicación en torno a estas cifras antes de su muerte, documentar su extraño comportamiento o problemas personales. ¿Estas muertes fueron premeditadas y parten de algún tipo de ritual enfermo llevado a cabo por la élite oculta-mental al timón de la industria? ¿Las estrellas carismáticas saltan a la fama para luego sacrificarlos, en la creación de un mega-ritual en todo el mundo? ¿Es la ola de conmoción y dolor alrededor de estos hechos utilizada de alguna manera por ocultistas altamente poderosos? Estos conceptos pueden sonar totalmente ridículos para la persona común, pero, para los iniciados en ocultismo, el poder mágico de los sacrificios humanos ha sido reconocido y documentado por los rituales de muchas civilizaciones antiguas. En las sociedades secretas y la guerra psicológica, el autor Michael A. Hoffman II escribe:thumb|352px “La cuestión de la humanidad con el control de las palabras esotéricas y símbolos codificados dentro de un juego, un espectáculo televisivo o ritual, es una de las cosas más difíciles de comprender para las personas. Es por eso que la mayoría de la gente es vista con total desprecio, como “cowans”, “profanos”, “gentiles” y “goyims” por los iniciados en sociedades secretas” Acerca de mega-rituales Hoffman escribe: “asesinatos son en rituales que implican un culto protegido por el gobierno de EE.UU. y los medios corporativos, con fuertes lazos con la policía.Estos homicidios son en realidad intrincadas ceremonias coreográficas, realizadas primero en una escala muy íntima y secreta, entre los mismos iniciaados, con el fin de programarlos, y luego a gran escala, realizan una amplificación incalculable por los medios electrónicos.Al final lo que tenemos es un gran valor simbólico, una transmisión de un trabajo ritual a millones de personas, una inversión satánica, una masa Negra, donde los “bancos” están llenos de toda la nación y a través del cual la humanidad está embrutecida y degradada en esta fase “Nigreda” del proceso alquímico.'- Michael A. Hoffman II, Sociedades Secretas y la guerra psicológica.' En la década de 1940, el poeta francés y director de teatro Antonin Artaud predijo el advenimiento de los mega-rituales ocultos en los medios de comunicación. Artaud fue un adepto de varias formas de ocultismo y estuvo bien consciente de los poderes de transformación de los rituales teatrales: él creó el famoso “Teatro de la Crueldad”, con la intención de cambiar profundamente la audiencia. En cuanto al tratamiento de la mente grupal, Artaud escribió: “Aparte de la brujería insignificante de los brujos de cada país, hay trucos de mala suerte global en los que se alerta a todas las conciencias a participar periódicamente … Así es como extrañas fuerzas se despiertan y se transporta a la bóveda astral, a la cúpula oscura que se compone sobre todo de la … agresividad venenosa de las mentes malvadas de la mayoría de la gente … la opresión tentacular formidable de una especie de magia cívica que pronto van a aparecer sin disfraz “. En Hollywood, los sujetos de estos rituales son a menudo manipulados y controlados mentalmente y sus muertes son con frecuencia “anunciadas” de alguna manera u otra a través de obras emblemáticas. En The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus, la última película de Heath Ledger, el tema del sacrificio es muy importante. En una escena importante, vemos las imágenes de los tres famosos que murieron jóvenes: Rodolfo Valentino, James Dean y la princesa Diana. Al ver estas imágenes, una mujer le dice a Johnny Depp – quien fue uno de los reemplazos de Ledger en la película – “Esta gente … todos están muertos”. Depp responde:Archivo:Tumblr_lna0lxdFU11qgldmzo1_500.jpg"Sí … pero son inmortales, sin embargo. No se envejecen o engordan. Ellos no se van a enfermar o a estar débiles. Están más allá del miedo, porque son … por siempre jóvenes. Son dioses … y usted puede unirse a ellos." También agrega: “Tu sacrificio debe ser puro” Estas líneas fueron pensadas para ser dichas por Heath Ledger.Brittany Murphy apareció en varias sesiones de fotos extrañas antes de su prematura muerte. Algunos de ellos se aluden al control mental monarca y rituales ocultos. El Caso de Amy Winehouse Al momento de escribir este artículo, la causa exacta de la muerte de Winehouse está aún por determinarse (la abstinencia de alcohol se cita a menudo). Al igual que las muertes más extrañas de celebridades, el público probablemente se le dará una explicación vaga relacionada con drogas o alcohol. Y, al igual que las muertes más extrañas de celebridades, algunos datos curiosos saldrán a la superficie, lo que contradice la versión “oficial”, provocando rumores, especulaciones y versiones alternativas. Ya hay testigos que describieron sucesos extraños poco antes de su muerte. En este artículo, un vecino de Winehouse afirmó que hubo “gritos, aullidos y una especie de batida de tambor”, provenientes de su casa la noche que murió. La muerte de Amy Winehouse: Vecinos de Camdem oyeron “Gritos y Aullidos”Uno de sus vecinos, dijo que está convencido de que ella murió en la madrugada del viernes, porque oyó gritos. “Creo que algo sucedió aquella noche. Sonaba como un juego sexual raro. Hubo gritos y aullidos.” El hombre, que no quiso ser identificado, dijo que fue despertado por el sonido alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada. “Simplemente sonaba muy raro y mi hijo dijo que escuchó una especie de golpes de tambor”.Esta tarde el escuchó a un amigo de Winehouse llorando en la casa, y me di cuenta que estaba muerta. Él cree que un amigo la dejó en casa después de esa noche, y regresó esta tarde encontrando su cuerpo. “Ella ha sido de un perfil muy tranquilo y por eso, cuando me enteré de estos sonidos – gritos – Pensé que se parecían a los de ella. “Le dije a mi hijo”: “A lo mejor ha tomado una mala droga .“Dijo que la vió hace unas tres semanas siendo ayudada en su casa por sus cuidadores, y que era incapaz de caminar a las 10am. “Ella no podía caminar, no podía poner un pie delante del otro. Su gato, Sky, iba a su casa para comer y dormir,” dijo.El propietario del restaurante Ze Silva, de 56 años, dijo que Winehouse iba regularmente dos veces por semana. La vió el pasado martes y dijo que había dejado de beber. “No tenía nada para beber. Ella me dijo: ‘Cariño, no me des nada de alcohol, no estoy bebiendo más. “Ella era normal. Le hablaba a todo el mundo, se tomaba fotos con los niños, les daba autógrafos. “Era una buena chica, estoy muy triste.”Winehouse iría ir a un restaurante, un Baia, jugar al billar con sus guardaespaldas y los enviaba a recibir su desayuno frito para llevar. Flores, peluches y velas se habían quedado junto a la cinta de la policía de bloqueo en Camden Square. Una tarjeta decía: “Tú no serás olvidada por Camden. Todos te queremos y te seguiremos el amando. Tu leyenda seguirá viva."'- London 24, Amy Winehouse death: Neighbour in Camden heard ‘screaming and howling’' Esto nos lleva a la pregunta más importante: ¿Fué la muerte de Amy Winehouse un asesinato o quizás, un sacrificio ritual? ¿Estaba bajo control mental y sacrificada por sus manejadores? ¿Es su muerte simplemente el resultado de su exposición a una industria (musical) degradada? Después de la muerte de Winehouse la cantante Kelly Clarkson Twitteó un mensaje bastante conmovedor con respecto a este asunto. "He oído las noticias acerca de Amy Winehouse. Estoy muy triste. Yo no la conocía, pero me reuní con ella un par de veces y llegué a oírla cantar antes de que explotara. Ella era una muchacha hermosa y con talento. Estoy enojada. Qué desperdicio de una persona dotada. Qué lástima que no veía esperanza y siguió viviendo su vida en esa finca. He estado tan baja emocional y mentalmente y esto es abrumador. No dejo de preguntarme por qué algunos de nosotros nos salvamos y otros se hacen ejemplos. Estoy muy enfadada y triste. No sé por qué me molesta tanto. A veces pienso que este trabajo será la muerte de todos nosotros, o al menos la muerte emocional de todos nosotros. Tal vez es por eso que cuando era niña en la escuela dominical me enteré de que Dios no quería a falsos dioses o ídolos. Pensé, como niña, que era terriblemente egoísta de parte de Dios, pero creo que lo entiendo ahora. Él no quería que siguiéramos a personas o cosas que son imperfectas y no tanto para los seguidores, sino para los dioses y /o ídolos que nunca serán lo que cada uno desea o necesita que sean, porque se nos hace imperfectos. Él sabía que no sería capaz de manejar la presión, la vergüenza, la gloria, el poder o el centro de atención que trae consigo. Estoy angustiada. También estoy muy agradecida por las personas que me aman y me apoyan. Sin amigos y una familia tan increíble quíen sabe donde estaría. Mis pensamientos y oraciones están con sus amigos y familiares. Lo siento por su pérdida. Rezo por la paz en sus corazones" ' '¿Lanzada desde el tren de la libertad? Una profética escultura del 2008 de Amy Winehouse llamada "The Only Good Rock Star is a Dead Rock Star" (La única buena estrella de rock, es una estrella de rock muerta). Representa a Amy Winehouse con tiro en la cabeza y tirada en el suelo sin vida. Junto a ella, esa espeluznante máscara de Minnie Mouse, el cual, como se dijo en varios otros artículos, puede representar el control mental Illuminati (aunque el escultor afirmó que la referencia oculta al infame vídeo de Winehouse "playing with baby mice"). En el trabajo de Fritz Springmeier, la fórmula de los Illuminati para crear un esclavo control mental , se dice acerca de los esclavos de control mental:Archivo:Rihanna_07.jpg "Los programadores / maestros, programan con la expectativa de que estos serán “arrojados del tren de la libertad “cuando llegan a los 30 años. (Tren de la Libertad es la palabra en código para el control mental basado en el trauma, Monarca. Para ser lanzado desde el tren de la libertad significa ser asesinado.)" Las víctimas del control mental a menudo mueren a una edad temprana, debido a varias razones. En primer lugar, de acuerdo con expertos en control mental, el tormento, la tortura y el control ejercido sobre las víctimas no pueden mantenerse indefinidamente en la edad adulta. En un momento dado, a menudo alrededor de los 30 años, la programación se desgasta, causando que las víctimas recuperen algo de lucidez. Este contacto con la realidad es a menudo traumático, provocando en las víctimas una depresión grave, mostrar síntomas de trastornos mentales como el MPD (trastornos de personalidad múltiple), el consumo de drogas duras y alcohol. Cuando los esclavos (especialmente los que son influyentes) dejan de responder a la programación y comienzan a mostrar un comportamiento errático e impredecible, a menudo se “tiraban del tren de la libertad”. Algunas de las víctimas con voluntad y carácter excepcionalmente fuertes logran liberarse de las ataduras del control mental (hasta cierto punto). Para evitar que “hablen” se les ubica y también son “arrojados del tren libertad”. “Si un esclavo no cumple o tiene que ser lanzado desde el tren de la libertad puede convertirse en una estadística útil. Sólo se le tiene que ordenar asesinar y luego ver como la policía los asesina. El Nuevo Orden Mundial gana una estadística más y otro caso para asustar al público y aceptar el control de armas." ¿Winehouse estuvo bajo el control mental y se le “tiró del tren libertad”? Es difícil de decir. Ella muestra claramente los síntomas típicos de una “víctima de la industria”, y algunas relaciones personales (sobre todo Blake Fielder-Civil) parecen haber jugado el papel de “guía” (similar a la relación de Mariah Carey con Tommy Mottola y los años finales de Anna-Nicole Smith en relación con Howard K. Stern). Hay varios niveles de control mental y Winehouse podría haber sido sometida al proceso de programación Monarca. Sin embargo, basta con colocar a una persona que ya es vulnerable al entorno tóxico de la industria de la música y conseguir que la máquina de celebridades en movimiento, con el acoso constante de los medios de comunicación, sea suficiente trauma para inducir a la inestabilidad de metal que despeja el camino para el control mental. A pesar de su éxito, Winehouse nunca fue un “peón de la industria” como otros casos discutidos en este sitio. Su falta de voluntad (o incapacidad) para “encajar en el molde” podrían haber sido una de las causas de su fallecimiento. La ahijada de Winehouse y protegida, Dionne Bromfield parece encajar perfectamente en ese molde.En conclusión Aunque es difícil saber la causa exacta de la muerte de Amy Winehouse, su caso no es único en su especie. Hay, de hecho, un patrón que parece repetirse cuando se mira a la muerte prematura de jóvenes celebridades. Si uno fuera a comparar la vida y las circunstancias que condujeron a la muerte de estas estrellas, se daría cuenta de importantes similitudes y luego se daría cuenta de las “piezas del rompecabezas” importantes que a menudo están ausentes en las historias oficiales. Desde sus humildes inicios, estas estrellas alcanzar un gran nivel de popularidad. Sin embargo, en un momento, algo va terriblemente mal y se llenan de drogas, la caída humillante ocurre casi inevitablemente. ¿Es la pieza perdida del rompecabezas que va muy mal? Si estos artistas no son un resultado directo del control mental Monarca, la figura de un “controlador”, sin embargo, existe en su entorno, manipulando e influyendo hacia un comportamiento autodestructivo. Los medios de comunicación a menudo se añaden a los problemas y amplifican a la estrella, presentándolos como los drogadictos perturbados. Cuando la muerte se anuncia, el mundo se sorprende, pero no está tan sorprendido. Las drogas y el alcohol son, como siempre, el chivo expiatorio perfecto. Como dice la gente… “caso cerrado”. ¿Por qué está nuestra cultura popular obsesionado con el sexo y la muerte, donde nuevas estrellas, que capturan el amor de millones de personas, son derribadas? En una industria impregnada de simbolismo oculto, dirigido por personas y organizaciones que creen en los poderes ocultos, ¿es posible que los rituales ocultistas reales se llevan a cabo? ¿Es el shock colectivo causado por el anuncio de la muerte de una celebridad utilizado como el psicodrama ritual destinado a imprimir la conciencia colectiva? Por supuesto, no todas las muertes de celebridades son resultados de rituales, muchos de ellos se producen porque, ya saben, cosas que pasan. Una cosa sin embargo se mantiene constante: Las muertes son un síntoma de la oscura realidad de los show-business, que es tóxico en muchos niveles. Ser atrapado en este ámbito y tratar de salir de él es, por citar una canción de Winehouse, Some Unholy War (Alguna Guerra Impía). Categoría:jim morrison Categoría:janis joplin Categoría:monarca Categoría:tortura Categoría:libertad Categoría:amy Categoría:winehouse Categoría:rock Categoría:star Categoría:27 Categoría:aullidos Categoría:ritual Categoría:sacrificio Categoría:kurt Categoría:cobain Categoría:club Categoría:diva